


I held you so tight I forgot the world

by knapsackdreams



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, Soonhoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knapsackdreams/pseuds/knapsackdreams
Summary: together we become one





	I held you so tight I forgot the world

Jihoon is pink. Pink blushes bright red when embarrassed, pink becomes absorbed in passion when making music, pink dances when happy, sings too loud, and sleeps too much.

Soonyoung is yellow. Yellow lights up the room and shines like the sun in the sky, yellow dances fluidly, yellow gives bear hugs, always laughs, sings too much, and never stops making jokes.

Together they make orange. Orange is the sweetness of of sleeping in on the weekend, orange tangos under the moonlight, orange has a love louder than life, orange is calls during lunch break, late night movies, and holding hands while walking along the beach.

Sometimes the orange hue fades, sometimes it intensifies. Sometimes it’s exactly what they both need.

Jihoon unlocks the front door on his third try and lets out a yawn. The sky is a deep shade of indigo, the moon is full, and the stars gleam down on him. Not only was he up all night working on his composition, but he had a long day full of hours of his internship and his classes.

His duffel bag drops on the side of the door, and his shoes are kicked off in the side. He can see a faint yellow glow coming from the room down the hall. 

Jihoon walks down the hallway, light footsteps patting the tiled kitchen floor. He first turns to his own room, where he can freshen up, free himself of his suit and pull on his favorite pink sweatshirt. He then turns the corner to his boyfriend’s room, and slowly pushes the door open. 

There Soonyoung is sitting up in the bed, the glow from the television filling up the room, along with the string lights lining the walls. The gentle breeze from the night swirls around them. 

“Hey love! I missed you. Long day today?” Soonyoung looks at Jihoon with a blinding smile. His platinum hair is pushed back, with the stars reflecting in his slanted eyes.

Jihoon nods and wordlessly crawls into bed with Soonyoung, lying halfway on top him and nuzzling into his neck, with arms and legs entwined.

And just like that, their hues combine and mesh together to form the vibrant shades of orange. Arms embrace tighter as the world around them is forgotten. Chests flutter with joy. Some colors were meant to be together to form a sweet, peaceful love.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i tried to express the dynamic i see between this ship through colors. bless the pink haired woozi and blonde hoshi days


End file.
